stinofandomcom-20200215-history
Copy Pastas
A copypasta is a block of text which is copied and pasted across the Internet by individuals through online forums and social networking websites, to the point of becoming spam. Within the context of the HighWarlordStino community, copypastas are typically directed at either promiment members of its own community or other Twitch streamers. Amanda Below are some of the most memorable copy pastas related to Amanda: * Amanda took another shot of cheap whiskey while longingly looking at a picture of Alexsensual while her multiracial baby wailed in the next room. As the whiskey burned in her throat she wondered how things could have gone so wrong. Binski Below are some of the most memorable copy pastas related to Binski: * The clock strikes 2:45 AM as the delirium starts to set in. Jay Binski feels the PBRs coursing through his veins as his eyes struggle to stay open. Everyone knows that at his age, 2:45 AM is actually 3:50. Binski scours his follower list to find a host target; when all of a sudden, he realizes its been over 20 minutes since his last PBR. Binski leaves to satisfy his latest urge. When Binski returns, he forgets it all. No one was hosted that fateful night as Binski falls asleep at his desk. * "YES DUDE!," screamed Binski as he received a rez at the Lurker platform. As the last drops of a PBR drizzled onto his tongue, he ripped another cotton candy vape, not knowing that he was actually sucking on an empty beer can. "That's a lot of bits!," Binski exclaimed as Dr. Shocker donated another 10 bits and was the first message in chat for 10 minutes. * Binski spun the 'Wheel-of-Dread' as his viewers poured in donations that would ultimately be spent on PBR and cigarettes. The wheel landed on ‘Eat Vegetable’ and Binski trembled in fear - he had not eaten one since his infant days. Binski pulled out a single carrot that was behind a fresh 24-pack of PBR. He took out the carrot and stuck it in his mouth - momentarily distracted by the chat he drew his lighter and begun to light the carrot out of habit. * It was 4 AM and Binski had been streaming for 15 hours. He had just finished his last pack of cigarettes and decided to call it a night after being spawncamped for 5 hours. "At least I'm not reporting them like Stino... r-right?" He asked to his chat over and over again. He turned off the monitor and saw his reflection in the black screen. The cigarette butts were strewn around him, while his cans of PBR littered the floor. He wasn't even sure what his floor looked like anymore. * Binski was ten PBRs deep. His glazed eyes glanced over to the chat every five minutes as he said hello to the same viewer for the third time in a row. As the last few drops of a pbr drizzled onto his tongue, Binski began to light another cigarette, not realizing he was already smoking one. Esfand Below are some of the most memorable copy pastas related to Esfand: * A young ethnic parking valet outside of the hard rock cafe (AKA method HQ) heard a car backfiring in the distance, and the harsh sound of tires screeching. A 2010 red Honda civic pulled up, when a large Ron Jeremy doppelganger stepped out of the car. "WHERE'S ASMON" he growled as he threw the keys into the ethnic valets face. "Oh hey Esfand, uhh, we got a message that your mom has been rushed to hos--" "WHERES ASMON IT'S MY TURN FOR THE HOST" snapped back Esfand. * "Retribution priority!!!" The alliance player muttered to himself. In his excitement he accidently knocked over his bottle of hormone treatment pills and they scattered across the floor. "Try hard seven!" He stammered as he bent over to collect them, his foot making a loud crunch as he stepped on an empty Doritos bag. A small tear escaped from his eye as he realised his girth was now such that he could not bend over fully, so weeks of hormone treatment was now wasted. Suddenly a sharp ping noise resonated through his discord. A new notification from the server "Alliance Trannies". Quickly he responded to the alert with Esfands Nicker emoticon. * The year is 2022 and Stino fires up the stream to his loyal 10 viewers. Everyone has stopped watching him because his entire stream re-rolled Alliance to play in the Esfand / TipsOut / Staysafe mega guild. Poon shills the wheel of torment, but he's lowered the donation value to $1 because no one has ponied up the money in years. Every time someone donates one bit, we hear the same old song: Thank you so much for the 1 bit, that means the absolute WORLD to me. Amanda had long since taken the baby and found refuge elsewhere, leaving the dogs behind. They are withered from the lack of food poon can provide, living only off of pickles. He wondered why he hadn't listened to his discord years ago when they said to go Alliance. Now he was stuck on the Horde clearing UBRS as his end game, even though everyone had already progressed to Naxxramas. Towelliee Below are some of the most memorable copy pastas related to Towelliee: * Towellies concentration was broken by the sound of Ralifi pounding his wife, and he found himself so startled that he dropped his vape pen, spilling vape liquid all over the floor. "hammers up..." he muttered, bending over to clean the mess. His shift in mass caused his chair to violently snap in two, and he plummeted to the floor. "Keep it down homeboy!!!" Ralifi bellowed from the next room over. In the reflection of his glass desk, towellies bloodshot eyes stared into themselves. Classic was coming and he had not had a good nights sleep in months. "Hammers up..." softly whispered, picking himself up and clicking into the Pagle PvE discord. * It was 8:30am towelliee was sat there waiting for the emisary quests to reset for the day so he could possibly get his epic warforged loot, he reached for his vape and went to take a hit, the tank was empty, he checked his drawer, there was no liquid, he took off his headset and stood up, the moans of his wife and the bull Jaromé in the other room echoed throughout the house, he rushed in there, there was no time to waste the WQ's were coming up in no longer than 20 minutes he opened the doors Jaromé balls deep in his wife about to climax "NO!" he exclaimed he ran up to them both, vape in hand and popped the cap, he looked the bull straight in the eyes and then pointed at his erect member and then at the empty tank, the bull climaxed and blew his load into the tank, the tank filled up and ricochet'd off of the top of the tank and onto his nose he licked it off and said yummy, he left the room and let the next bull in, Marquís he went off back to his room, said hello to his 5 stream viewers and sat down he let out a sign of relive, he made it in time, no AP farming time will be wasted, not on towelliees watch no way hosé. * "HAMMERS UP!!!!!!!!" screamed toweliee as he popped open another industrial sized bag of doritos. Toweliee glanced at his level, realising he was far behind the level cap, despite streaming for 40 hours. "KEEP IT DOWN HOMEBOY!!!" shouted ralifi as he appeared in the doorway , his ethnic wang casting a silhouette on the stream. Toweliee wiped the cheeto dust handprint off of his wifebeater and jorts as ralifi went full throttle on his wife and her soft moans filled the stream. Category:Staples __FORCETOC__